Beach Daze
by Lady Torrent
Summary: Read and Review.... hope you like it! ^_^


A/N- Hey ya'll, Lady Torrent here. This story is Shounen ai, (male/male relationship) so if you don't like that kind of thing, then I suggest you don't read it. But if you don't mind, then please enjoy it. Read and Review. Constructive flames are accepted. This is a one shot fic. If enough people like it, I may consider writing more.  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Ronin Warriors. (:snaps fingers: Darnit)  
  
****  
  
I think that's about when I realized that I had feelings, other than that of friendship, for Cye of the Torrent. Warrior of trust.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I yawned and slid my sunglasses down, watching the other guys wrestle in the water.  
"Aren't you gonna go out there?" Mia asked, hitting my arm playfully. I smiled and laid back down, my hands behind my head.  
"Nah, I thought I'd work on my tan."  
"So we come to the beach, and all you do is lay there?" She looked at me with raised eyebrows.  
"You're kiddin' me right?" I asked, turning my head to look at her. She shook her head, her reddish brown hair bouncing with the movement. "You should talk." I grinned and looked back up at the clouds. Mia sighed and I knew she had rolled her eyes at me.  
"What are you lazy bums up to?" Cye teased layin on his stomach between where I was laying on my towel, and where Mia was sitting in her chair.  
"Waddya mean lazy? Layin' here gettin' a tan takes a lot of hard work. You have to know just how long to lay there before turning over and tanning the other side." I retorted, peering over my sunglasses at him. Cye rolled his eyes, although smiling, and looked over at Mia.  
"What about you?" he asked, opening and starting to drink a can of soda he had gotten out of the cooler.  
"Hm. I've been watching you guys. That takes a lot of hard work too ya know." she replied, wiggling her toes in the sand.  
"Yeah I bet it does." Cye said, his voice full of sarcasm. He finished his soda and dropped the can in the little pile next to the cooler.  
"Goin' for a world record there, Cye?" I asked, taking a sip of my Dr Pepper. Cye just smirked.  
"Come on, Mia." Cye pulled her out of her chair, and toward the water.  
"What about him?" she asked, trying to pull her arm out of Cye's grip. He waved his hand at me.  
"He needs the tan." he said grinning.  
"Thanks Cye." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.  
"You're welcome." he shouted over his shoulder as he and Mia waded into the water. I watched him for a minute before realizing what I was doing. I admit I had looked all the guys up and down before, but I tended to do that to Cye a lot. I ignored my thoughts and turned onto my stomach. I took my sunglasses off, no longer needing them to block the bright yellow sunlight. I could feel the warm sun burning my back as I closed my eyes. All I could think about was Cye and how damn good he looked. I saw his washboard stomach and muscled chest before mentally hitting myself. Wait a minute! He's one of my best friends... not to mention a guy! I shook my head as if clearing it of those thoughts. It didn't work. Damn. I had a crush on Cye. I closed my eyes tightly. Not good. Definitely not good. What would the other guys think? Hell, what would CYE think? He'd probably laugh at me. Besides, from my point of view, he wouldn't find out. Mainly because I was too scared of what his reaction would be to tell him anyhow.  
  
I sat on the couch in our hotel room watching the t.v. Well that's what it looked like anway. We had come back inside a few hours ago. Everyone else was either talking, reading or watching t.v. I glanced up as Mia laughed, to see her playfully push Cye. I swallowed hard, refusing the urge to show any type of jealousy. I forced my gaze back to whatever was on the t.v. I didn't even know.  
"Cye, I have a question." Mia's voice brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Hm?" Cye licked his fingers, getting all of the chocolate off of them. He had this really weird liking for strawberries dipped in chocolate.  
"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Great. You had to ask that didn't you? Now he was probably gonna tell us about some girl he's been sleeping with that we didn't know about. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Cye, waiting for an answer.  
"I'm gay." Cye replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and I fell off the couch. He glanced my direction, popping another strawberry into his mouth. He swiped his finger along the inside of the bowl and started licking the chocolate off it. God I wish he wouldn't do that. It was extremely arousing. Finally, he broke the silence. "Why do you look so surprised?" His gaze switched to me. I sat there, dumbfounded. Everyone's gaze switched to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it instead. I didn't know what to say. "I mean, it's what you WANTED right?" he asked. All I could do was sit there and stare at him.  
"H-how did you..." I finally found my voice, but Cye cut me off.  
"I always watch you, whether you know it or not. Besides..." he shrugged. "I'm the one that always notices those kinds of things. Remember?" I nodded slowly. He put a hand on either side of my face. "I love you." he whispered, before kissing me. His tongue slid into my mouth, making invisible patterns. I was so stunned, that I didn't do anything at first. Slowly, realization hit me and I started to kiss back. He smiled softly at me when we finally pulled away. I smiled in return, not even paying attention to anyone else.  
"I love you too." I whispered back. His smile broadened and he leaned in to kiss me again.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
...and I was completely and utterly shocked when I cam to realize that he reciprocated those same feelings toward me. Rowen of Strata. Warrior of life.  
I shut the journal and put it back in his desk drawer, before cracking his knuckles. "Come on love, or we're gonna be late." Cye stated from the doorway. I looked over my shoulder at him and nodded. I got up and grabbed my jacket before going to the movies with Cye.  
  
  
I hope you liked it. This wasn't the story that I had asked for help on. That story is coming soon though. Please read and review!  
  



End file.
